goddess merelen
by katrina darkheart aka neko
Summary: a new girl named merelen comes to train as a night but she has many challenges...she is not like most girl her age the boys describe her a "perfect"....her story is one of adventure and romance part 1 ! plz r & r
1. part 1

Merelen sat in her carriage gently grasping the opal necklace strung on a black leather cord around her neck. She sighed knowing that her fate had been sealed to become a knight the moment her parent had heard of keledry's success in her training. Merelen had always had a heart for knight's work but desperately wished to be a great sorceress. She wished more then anything that they would teach the trainees how to properly use their gift. Merelen was a beautiful girl. All the boys said that she was perfect. She had elbow length shiny black hair with trims of white naturally placed on her bangs at birth. Her eyes were interchangeable a color for everything. She could change them forcefully of they just normally change with her mood. As she sat there they stayed at their calm and peaceful forest green shade. The carriage halted in front of the castle as the driver opened the door and she stepped out her eyes immediately caught a boy. He was about her age maybe a year older his eyes were a beautiful shining dark blue. His golden hair glowed in the sunlight and when he smiled her heart beat faster. As the servants unloaded her stuff she walked into the palace escorted by lord wyldin the training instructor. He led her to her rooms then took her to be fit for clothes. As she went to her room her arms full of boots tunics breeches and other clothing articles she caught a quick glimpse of that boy she saw. He went into the room across the hall from hers. Not being able to take her eyes off him she ran into a wall dropping her stuff. He ran out and helped her up and the exchanged stares for a few minutes then he introduced him self, "hello there my name is Kebef I am a senior page here at the castle." Merelen couldn't speak she quickly grabbed her stuff and ran into her room closing the door behind her. There was a light rap on the door. "Hello?" it was Kebef. She opened the door a crack. "Yes?" he scuffed his boot on the floor taking in every detail over her body, the way her face was set the changing color of her eyes and the perfect way her body was shaped. "You forgot to tell me your name."  
"I'm terribly sorry my name is Merelen." She shut the door again and pulled off her dress and laid it out gently on her bed taking off all her decorations except her necklace gently slipping on her tunic and breeches. She stepped out of her room slowly. She felt eyes on her as she looked around there were at least 15 boys staring at her but all she could do was stare at Kebef.  
  
  
  
That is the end of the first part please R & R and when u do please take into consideration that this is my very first piece. Thank u   



	2. the fist day

All the boys stared in amasement as she lokoed down at her boots blushing slightly. Kebef managed to make the boys stop staring at her saying that she was embarrassed by all the attention. They stepped back and all at once the boys started to introduce themselves. She gently rose her hands in the air "stop! Please one at a time" slowly each of the boys started to introduce them selves. First a tall boy with brown hair that looked almost like it had been smeared with dirt introduces him self. He held out his hand to her "Greetings," he spoke his voice soft yet manly, "I am Jarak of trebond." Merelen smiled softly at him and nodded. Next a boy stepped up and introduced him self as Thom of the copper illse. Again Merelen nodded. The boys took turn naming themselves. Then Merelen noticed one boy standing there just staring at her. She broke through the crowd of boys and walked up to him. "Hello." She said cheerfully. As if she had just scared him he ran off down the halls. Suddenly the bell rang and that mean time for classes. Merelen just stood there wondering where everyone was going when suddenly someone caught her hand and started to run with her. She looked over and saw Kebef and smiled. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Math class" he replied "hurry or we'll be late." They arrived in the class and took seat beside one another. A preist walked into the room dressed in a brown robe his bald head shining in the light of the morning. They got straight to work. When Merelen was finished early the teacher gave her extra work. As soon as she finished the second bell rang. This went on the entire day unit combat training came up. In staff fighting Merelen was paried up with Kebef so that he could teach her. She should have been the one to teach him. She blocked all her shots and got in 5 of her own. Finally it was off to archery. Merelen knew that if she did well they would give her extra work or make it more difficult so she played dummy. Occasionally she hit the bulls eye but made sure her footing was off. The last bell rang and she went in. She watched Kebef serve dinner to all the adults and then went to eat. After that she slipped straight into bed to tired for anything else. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She slowly crept to the door to answer it but no one was there. "funny" she said in a tired voice. As she was about to close the door she noticed something. She bent down. On the floor was a single rose and attaches was a letter saying "meet me out in the garden after the curfew bell"  
She brought the note and flower in her room gently placing the thornless rose into a vase with water. The curfew bell sounded. She quietly slipped into her tunic and breches and sneaked out to the garden. There sitting on a bench was the nameless boy that had run away that same morning. She sat down beside him. "My name is Zacharia but everyone calls me zack." "Merelen" she said plainly. "You look like a goddess" Zack blurted out. Merelen blushed "thanks" she stated. They talked for a little until departing. Merelen went back to her rooms and layed down in bed. "zack" she thought , "hes strange but nice." With that she went to sleep. When she awoke she saw something it was blurry but she could just make out the shape of a person.   



End file.
